pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
M10 - To Seal a Whale
The land is drenched more and more with each centimeter Ōyamazumi gains. Water seems to rush ahead of the Kyogre as it progresses up the island, which left some areas of the land under ten centimeters of water, some half a meter under, and a few areas near the coast completely submerged in the raging waves. Blockades once far from the water titan’s reach are now battered by the waves that slap up against them, not in the rhythmic flow that waves should follow, but in a chaotic frenzy that rush forward aggressively and without discrimination as to what they come into contact with. ‘Mons struggle to keep up their defenses long enough for the injured and bystanders to evacuate the area towards high ground; they go as far as to throw themselves against the many blockades to counteract the waves’ force as they strike the wooden barriers. They hold their own admirably, fending off the Kyogre’s natural destruction with considerable strength and will, but nothing can be done to stop its continuous encroachment up onto the island. Spurred onwards by ancient fury awoken by Bal’s punch, Ōyamazumi continues with new vigor and awareness to their surroundings, boding ill for the people of Sazanami and Aetherians. A sudden, mighty vortex of air bursts through the winds and sea alike to strike the Kyogre on its left side. It flinches instinctively, turning its gaze skyward to find the source of the powerful blow, and, when it sees its rival from countless ages back soaring through the stormy skies on silver wings, reels back its head and unleashes a furious roar that shakes the very waters in swims in. Ryujin answers back to the sea titan with his own roar, and then plunges himself into the sea. For a second, there is no sign of Ryūjin and the only movement comes from Ōyamazumi shifting itself towards where it had seen the Lugia dive into the water -- but within seconds, a large pillar of air shoots up from the sea, twisting and turning like a raging tornado. From the stirring at its base, several whirlpools start to form in the water around it, shifting the flow of the raging sea towards the vortexes.The force of the seas rushing towards the vortex start to pull the Kyogre towards the pillar of air, who fights to hold its ground like a stallion roped at the neck fights from being dragged away by its captors. Ōyamazumi utters an enraged roar before it sends rocks hurtling towards the twister and whirlpools. When granted no immediate reaction, the sea titan continues its assault against the raging elements, throwing more and more rocks with the desire to crush every last centimeter of Ryūjin’s body reflecting in its eyes, hazed over by rage and focused only on the area where the Lugia had submerged. Just as Ōyamazumi finishes his last volley of rocks, a thin shadow appears from inside of the twister. It rises upwards, twisting and shifting from one side to another not unlike a snake, until it reaches the top of the pillar and seems to triple in size. With one lash of his mighty wings, Ryūjin destroys the air that surrounds him and turns his gaze to the Kyogre. Ryūjin watches for an opening and finds it right when the sea titan opens its mouth to unleash another roar; quickly summoning his strength, the Lugia launches another vortex of air strike at Ōyamazumi as it roars at him. The roar never came. In its place, a boisterous gale of ice and snow rushes from the maw of the sea titan. The frozen tempest cut through Ryūjin’s attack with little effort and continues towards its target. The Lugia, knowing he has little time to react, moves to bring his wings together and presses the flaps on his back against his body in preparation to dive into the sea. However, the blizzard is faster, and it strikes against Ryūjin at full force; as Ryūjin reels and tries to flap his wings to gain some distance between himself and the Kyogre, he finds he is sluggish in the air. Fear flashes across the Lugia’s face as he realizes what the icy attack has done to his wings, now heavy with the debris of the attack and frozen water. Still, he forces himself to work pass the new and seemingly unbearable weight of his wings and flies to one side, hoping to throw off Ōyamazumi’s aim. Unfortunately for Ryūjin, the sea titan has already been aiming, and he jerks suddenly and cries out in pain as a fresh volley of rocks strikes him on the side. The pain numbs the Lugia’s body and saps strength so that, when combined with his half-frozen wings, he can no longer keep himself in the air and plummets to the ground below. Shrieks of concern and horror sound out from the people below as they watch Ryūjin fall to what could quite likely be his death. Suddenly, all noise is lost in a violent rush of the wind. Out of nowhere, Shino appears, the wind bellowing behind him. The Shiftry moves his fans in large, lashing motions, stirring up the air around him into powerful currents; with a final sweep of both of his fans, he sends the gales rushing upwards towards Ryūjin. Despite the weight of the Lugia, the strength of the winds is enough to slow his fall, and he lands with a soft thud on the ground, hidden from Ōyamazumi behind the very collection of rocks he had thrown at Ryūjin. Regardless, Ōyamazumi’s rage is not subsided, and it sends another blizzard flying in the Lugia’s direction. It never finds its mark, for Shino once again bends the winds to his will and scatters the snowy torrent down into the waters. Nearby, Hoori grunts suddenly and staggers, earning himself turned heads and gasps of concern as he does. Despite his reaction, the turtle shows no signs of ceasing his attempt to hold Ōyamazumi with the Tide Jewel. : What was THAT, Hoo-hoo? It’s bad enough that flipping fish over there took down Ryūjin as quickly as they did, so please don’t tell me that you’re having problems on your end too. : I-I’m fine, really! : Somehow I doubt that, but sure, whatever you say; it’s not like your silence could catch us surprised if you failed and see us all dead. : Although he says it with the elegance of a fish with a hook in its mouth, the frog has a point, Hoori-san. : Oh, wow, you come up with that yourself? I leave Sazanami for a few years and, when I come back, everyone on the island is a bloody comedian. : Shut yer’ trap, you! Your sass takes up more time than we have to spare, so just hush it! : Aww, but-- Bon is forced to stop mid-sound as a paw slaps over his mouth. : Not now, lat’r, but not now. He releases the Toxicroak who shuffles away from Bál with an infuriated flush on his cheeks, glowering at Gawain who smirks at his discomfort. The Typhlosion pays no mind to Bon’s anger, instead turning to the Sea Sage. : No lies here, gimme the facts: can he hold this up? : He could if Ryūjin-sama was still distracting Ōyamazumi. As is it right now, Hoori-san is holding Ōyamazumi in place by himself; it is very stressful and very dangerous, and he cannot do it for long. : Well, let’s jus’ solve this problem now then, shall we? : What are you referring to, Bál? : Simple: we have Manami close the seal. That’ll take care o’ Ōyamazumi and take the stress offa’ kiddo over there. : (begrudgingly) When you’re not putting your grubby paws over other people’s faces, you talk a lot of sense. : Oldie, can you start on the seal now? I feel like that’d be something better done sooner than later. : No, I cannot. : Uh… well, I feel like that’s a serious failing at your job then. So we’re royally screwed then? : It is not that I cannot close the seal, it is that I will not close it. : Wha--? But, but that’d solve this entire mess! : Perhaps, but there are several issues with closing the seal now. : Such as? : For starters, both Ryūjin-sama and Shino-san would be dragged into the seal. : Well, the latter doesn’t sound like much of loss. : (elbowing the frog in the side) Bon. : What? I know some of you agree with that statement. Glances are thrown at Isas, who simply buzzes and shrugs. : Beyond the risk of losing both Ryūjin-sama and Shino-san, the stress of holding Ōyamazumi in its current state whilst I closed the seal would undoubtedly kill Hoori-san. I am not about to risk that. : Gamla lombungr. : What was that, Bál? : I said “you’re morons” an’ I mean it. You’re morons! Alla’ ya! : Hark! (The Typhlosion raises an arm and gestures towards Ōyamazumi, who continues to relentlessly attack both Shino and Ryūjin as it creeps ever closer.) An ancient titan plagues not only your wat’rs but your lands as well, as yet you will not take the swiftest action t’ rid yourselves o’ it! : So what are ya then, if not complete morons, blinded by a petty good and unwillin’ t’ see the great’r cause! : Hold your tongue, kono yarou! You’ve not been here more than a couple of hours, and not shown yourself loyal or useful outside of a few daftly rash actions! You cannot hope to impose your decisions on us! : Oh yeah? Well, I HAVE been here for years, despite you not knowing about it, and I’ve seen things go from bad to worse myself and, even what I’ve not seen, I’ve heard about from people who know more far more about the ongoings of your nation than you do! : Tell me, what’s your alternative, hmm? What deus ex plan or miracle do you have stored up your over-sized sleeves that will get your nation and people out of the mess that it’s in other than sealing the whale currently flooding and tramping your lands under its massive bulk? : You--! : Answ’r his question. I, for one, am quite curious to hear your answ’r. : ... : Nothin’ to say, eh? Well, then let me open the question to any of you then. Tell me, oh noble and wise citizens of Sazanami, what glorious plan you have at the ready that a thick-headed foreigner such as I cou’d never hope to conceive? (A long, tension-filled silence spans over the gathering of ‘mons.) : I thought as much. (directing his gaze back at Manami) And yet you still do nothin’. : No, I do not. : Then when the entire population o’ your nation drowns, don’t try callin’ me the bad guy. : Now now, let’s not start throwing around words that don’t matter. : Oh good, I was hoping you of all ‘mons would be the one to impart your vast reservoir of knowledge onto us. : Then put your oversized ears to good use and listen up because I don’t repeat myself. : Look, this sacrificing nonsense, no one likes it, alright? No one likes having to settle for anything other than the best, but you gotta consider the alternative. It’s a country versus a few lives, maybe only one in the best circumstance; yes, it’s still a sacrifice and that sucks, boo-hoo-hoo, you have have my tears, my heart, and completely legit feelings of empathy, but what you don’t have is a strong chance to survive this escapade at all if we keep wasting time. : Time to make a choice, for everyone’s sakes, ‘especially turtle-boys’. : I, uh, suppose that was well-said…almost. : You did cover all of the keys points though, chief among them that we need to hurry if we even want a chance at Hoori weathering the strain of using the Tide Jewels. : Katsumi, you are the leader here, these are your people. They will look to you for the path they walk. Please, your words are needed, now more than ever. : I-I don’t know what to do, truly. : I’m a leader, true, but my strength lies in… well, my strength. My prowess is leading battles, not such situations as these. That is how it has always been; the Shōgun leads the warlords in battle, while the emperor was-- : So maybe it’s time for you t’ pick up a new skill! This situation is nothin’ new to a warrior such as yourself, you mus’ know in battle that there WILL be losses an-- : Stop. Hoori’s voice, though struggling to conceal the strain of his focus and energy, rings out clearly, like a bell struck on a windless day. : Fighting among ourselves is what caused this, all of it! We can’t hope to solve our problems by fighting amongst ourselves then, can we? : No, we can save Ryūjin-sama, we can save Sazanami. I know we can. But not like this. : … He didn’t sacrifice himself for this, for us to squabble and struggle to accept to see outside of our own clouded minds. : No! He died so we would unite Sazanami again, to make it like the land he loved so much, and the people he love so much! And he expected us to do it together! : You can't hold on, Hoori-san, your body-- : I can do it. : Listen, Bife de Tartaruga, you tried. We gotta’ seal it away now, so-- : (voice cracking) I won’t let Nobuhide-san’s death have been in vain! : Hoori-san… : (tears falling freely) If we end it like this, nothing will change, so, please, listen to me! : … : Alright, you got it. I am with you. : And you are not alone in this struggle, Hoori-san. : Bl brlip brouurr btbtbtblp, brlapn Bl bpat bprlmmzz Bl blnnt blvvz blup breplrlr! : (sniffing back his tears, half-smiling) Thank you, Isas-san, I know exactly what you mean. : (leaning over to Bal and whispering in a hushed tone) I sure don’t. The Typhlosion is unimpressed, and shrugging off the slight, Bon clears his throat and saunters towards Hoori in a faux causal manner. : Well, T-Soup, I can honestly say that you have surprised me. You gotta be made of tough stuff to be willing to go through this… though, I guess you are, what with your shell and all. Aah, anyway, I’ll keep it short: I’ve always been a “ride or die” guy, so, seeing how you plan on us all riding, you can count on me try to keep everyone up as well. : Indeed! You have my guarantee, Hoori, whatever path we may take, you’ll have our support behind it! Murmurs of approval and several nods are prompted by the king’s words, and Hoori, despite his exhaustion, manages a small nod to those gathered around him, lending them their presences which gave him more strength then they would ever know. : Thank you, everyone. : Well, small fry, you got our attention. If we are doin’ this, then let’s get back to that thing in the back that requires it. : Right. I know I spoke as if I had everything figured out, but… Katsumi-sama -- no, everyone -- I need your help. I am no warrior, or great strategist, and frankly keeping the tempest under control takes a lot out of me, an-- : It is quite alright, Hoori-san, what do you need of us? : We need to get Ryūjin-sama out of there, so we can activate the seal, but for it to work, we need a powerful attack to aid Ryūjin-sama. However, even if we were to generate this attack, there is no way he can fix his wings and escape the area himself, and I-I cannot hold Ōyamazumi back for long by myself, so… Katsumi places a hand on his shoulder, offering a quick, comforting squeeze. : I understand. (She turns away from him, finally acknowledging a pair of figures who had stayed in the background for most of the conversation.) Hanako-san. : Yes?! : I need you to use your aromatherapy on Ryūjin-sama. Otohime-sama is no warrior and she has exhausted herself, she can’t get through the rough water right now. : Neither can the pink parade over there, or have you forgotten she’s got the legs of a-- : Shogo-san. The group turns as one to the Whiscash sitting listlessly in a nearby puddle, only his underbelly underwater. He has not said a word in a while, nor did he join the earlier battle; he has been deep in thought, reflecting, his world shaken up as if his very own earthquakes have taken hold own his mind. He has seen what had happened but finds himself unable to process it, now lying dejected with only his faithful assistant for company… but enough of his pity party. : Shogo-san! : !!! : Good, you’re alive after all. Now this is what I need you to do. : You… You want me to help? : Of course, you idiot, are you not a warlord of Sazanami? Well, Sazanami is counting on you now. You are strong, I know you feel like you need to rub that into everyone’s faces, but that was never the question. Right now, I am not asking you to be humble, I am not asking you to be responsible for the past, I am asking you to be responsible now. As a warlord of Sazanami now, I need your power to protect Sazanami, to use you power for the right cause. Can you do that? : … I can. : (pushing himself up on his fins, sitting as tall as he can) Of COURSE I can! I will show that fish the consequences of destroying my homeland and pretending to be my ancestor! What do you need me to do?! : I need you to provide ground to fight on, get Hanako-san to Ryūjin-sama. And, to aid Hoori-san to buy us more time, make a path of rocks branching out from Hanako’s path towards Ōyamazumi, trap that thing, point rocks towards it, make it unable to escape! : You got it! Let’s go, Kenta-san! Shogo leaps from the puddle and dives into the partly-flooded battlefield to quickly make it to the sea. His lumpy assistant follows far behind him, using his own Stone Edge to follow his lord who has already begun to form the landmasses needed to reach Ryūjin… and Katsumi pauses, taking a shaky, uncertain breath before giving her final command for the plan. : Sho-san, I need you to attack Kyogre directly as soon as the seal is placed. : Are you insane?! : (holding up a palm for peace) It is alright, Kamen-san. Please continue, Shōgun. : I need to you get onto Kairyuu-sama’s back while we draw its attention to us on the paths. This will also give Shino-san a moment to rest, and, once he has, he can then use the winds to bring you and Kairyuu-sama to Ōyamazumi from its flank. You must jump off Kairyuu-sama’s back as he flies over Ōyamazumi. And then-- : -- Isas-san and his assistant shall supercharge your ThunderPunch attack. : Brup blzzz! : Understood, we’ll handle it, Shōgun. : I see, doin’ that will draw its full attention to Sho... : (with a dark look in her eyes) Exactly. : How is that a good thing, that means that Sho-- : Fish bait... : Hush, Gawain! Surely there is more to this plan? : … : It is exactly as what happened so very long ago… with Takemikazuchi-sama… : Hold up, you mean Sho’s ancestor? But the legend said he became like the kami himself, right? : Tch, typical example of warpin’ the truth to be more “inspirin’” that people are so fond of doin’. : In truth, both my ancestor and Takemikazuchi-sama perished. In fact, it was Takemikazuchi-sama’s soul that helped secure the seal. : (shaking his head) So you’re claimin’ you need Sho to give up his “soul” to form the new seal? : No, that should not be necessary. The problem is, once the seal is in place, leaving is… nigh impossible : I can try to make a path so-- : No. : But… : Do not allow it a single chance to escape. : The final part of the plan is to make Ryūjin-sama use his attack to fully activate the seal, and then have him work together with Shino-san, Kairyuu-sama, and Hoori-san to create a waterspout, leading into an underwater current to pull it into the abyss and seal it into the temple cavern again, correct? : … Yes. : Very well. A good plan. I feel it can work. No, I know it can, I shall make sure of it. : (looking to the ground, fists clenched and eyes distance) I am sorry. : (puts a hand on her shoulder and gazes at her with gentle eyes) Do not be. Leaders have to make hard decisions sometimes, but I am sure you will be the Shōgun Sazanami needs, both now and in the years to come. Nobuhide-san was sure of this too. Haha, you should know he always talked about you. : (glancing to Hoori) That also counts for you, Hoori-san, he would be proud on the both of you. Nobuhide-san has entrusted you with his legacy as well. : What--? : After this is all over, go to his home, you will find the answers he left for you there. : Now, Katsumi-san, please, finish your orders. : W-- (The sound that leaves her mouth is decorated with pain and regret, but she steels her voice and continues.) Wakana-san, please relay the orders. : Understood. : Everyone else, I need you to assist in attacking Ōyamazumi, draw its attention away from Sho-san and Hanako-san as they get in position! : Let’s do this. : For everyone counting on us, Nobuhide-san, Sh-- A hand almost bigger than Hoori is placed upon his shell as Sho gives him his most confident look. : I’m still here, young one, so don’t write me off yet. : (raising her nagita to the sky and holds it up for all to see) For Nobuhide-san, and all of Sazanami! All of Avalon!! Her cry is echoed by many: the warlords, the few soldiers that remained loyal to the end, and even some of those from outside of Sazanami raise their fists, fins, wings and blades, before following after the Shōgun for the final stand… for some, their last battle on this earthly plane. From the sidelines, Wei-Guang, Ju-Long, Bál, Bon, Gawain, Alaric, and Nicholas watch them cheer. : Well, color me surprised. I had been rath’r worried abou’ Sazanami for a while, but it may actually be in good hands after all. : Hmm, impressive, seems there is hope for Sazanami’s future after all. : If we pull this off, that is. : I must agree with the shaggy one. I came here expecting an easy victory, as Sazanami had long since moved away from its renown spirit that once had, but I do believe we just witnessed it being rekindled. : Huh, didn’t think you had it in you to compliment anyone but your own self. : Sometimes, people just need a push in the right direction, to realize that what they have been doing was not contributing to the better, but only making it worse-- : Arghm, stop with the morals and ideals already. For someone who claims he hates vague things, you are pretty good at using such vague and pointless concepts in your “moving speeches.” : Speaking of which, on the subject of you, and going in the right direction, I’d like to take this time to point out that you are going in the wrong one. We’re back in Sazanami, do I have to explain the rules of Shogi? The king stays in the back, so you turn your tail around, you too, young man; yeah, I see you, Fluffles, now get your glowing-ringed butt back here, you running off into battle won’t help with this Shogi situation either. : Shogi? What i-- : The grunt is right, you’re not a good fit for a battle like this. If you choose to fight, that is your own right, but you’d be better equipped for a different kind of battle. Nobody can afford protectin’ you in this scenario. : Heh. : Hey, who are you calling a gru--? Bon’s words are cut short as he stops to watch Wei-Guang, Alaric, Gawain and Ju-long run after Katsumi, who had apparently just launched a battle charge during their conversation. Bál gives the frog a quick look before he shrugs his shoulders, and, with a shake of his head that sends his shaggy fur and flames flying everywhere, follows after them. : (calling back to Bon) Stubborn royals, what’s new? : Suuuuuure, everyone ignore me. What’s a ‘croak gotta do to get some respect and trust around here? : Not being a crook could be a good start! The Umbreon was beyond hearing range for a snarky response within seconds, leaving Bon standing alone, mouth half-opened and a sassy comeback now wasted. : Why does everyone have to be such a pain? Under the thrashing Kyogre’s shadow, Shogo bobs on the water’s surface, waiting for the right moment to strike. He hears Katsumi’s war cry, along with the answering cheers, and knows that the time has come for him to make his move -- and as his assistant finally catches up to him, he grins boldly at the thin line of earth trailing haphazardly behind the exhausted Rhyperior, Katsumi and the others already running towards him. : Aha! Good thinking, Kenta-san! Starting the path to victory, that is what I would expect from my great assistant. Now, allow me to finish the job. The Whiscash drops down below the surface then jumps out, diving back down in a series of leaps and bounds around Ōyamazumi. With each vault, liquid flies after him, following him in a long serpentine trail that glows in tune with Shogo’s body, forming a ring of bright water that churns faster and faster until finally, Shogo lands on the ground and slaps his tail fin hard. : I make my OWN legend, you FOOL!! Let me show you REAL greatness, so that all shall speak of the powerful Aonuma Shogo!! The seabed shakes, the breaking of the earth like the roar of the behemoth itself as it prepares to fight against its nemesis. Rocks jut out from underwater, piercing the watery ring around the Kyogre like the fangs of a vicious beast, and a thicker path of earth leads from the Kyogre to the hill, providing more ground to stand on as the leviathan roars in contempt. : NOW!!! Warrior cries echo in the storm’s thunderclaps as soldiers begin their assault -- but Ōyamazumi, trapped behind bars of stone, spots a leafy figure galloping away from the fight, making a mad dash across the earthen path. It tries to track her progress, curious to her destination, but its attention is brought back to the shore as many Pokémon now stand on the rocks, attacking from all angles, following the commands of their leaders. : Aetherians, show this monster we are not to be trifled with!! : Fight to the last, my brothers and sisters!! : Do not hesitate, strike with purpose!! : Should any of you fall today, know that you die with honor!! : Blonp’t brup blup! : Wha’ he said -- ATTACK!! Ōyamazumi narrows its gaze at the gnats that continue to oppose it, even after it has already slain most of their companions. Swinging its mighty fins, the Kyogre slashes the rocks holding it back -- only for them to reappear, that pestering Whiscash summoning new ones to take their place… and in its frustration, the Kyogre fails to see the Hariyama slip away from the crowd, climbing on the back of a silent Gyarados and riding him towards the point of no return… Meanwhile, Hanako tries to ignore the battle going on behind her, hooves clicking on the stone as she comes closer to Shino, crying out his name. The Shiftry, buoyed by his own wind funnels, is shocked that the Kyogre’s attention had been lured away, and perhaps even more shocked to hear Hanako’s voice over the roaring wind, lowering himself down with effort. : Ryūjin, where is Ryūjin? : Follow me. The Shiftry leads her a short distance away, both of them ducking behind rocks to protect themselves from the harsh weather elements, air still crisp with the remains of the blizzard. As Hanako draws closer to Shino, she sees that he too did not go unscathed from the attack; frost covers many parts of his body, from his bark-like skin and snowy hair, to the leaves on his fans, discolored by the cold. And to her dismay, she realizes that, as he speaks again, his voice fluctuates wildly, tone chattering in rhythm with his shivering teeth. : Here. Beh-hind the rocks, I put him down. To shield him from the win-nds, mine and those of the Kyogre. : Thank you, Omori-sama. Shino bobs his head shakily and begins to walk back the way they came -- but Hanako steps in front of him, blocking his path. : I must heal you too, Omori-sama. : The Togekiss, he told me of the pla-an. I need to be there-- : Please. (calming herself) Please, it will take but a moment. : … Very well. The old tengu follows the much-younger Grass type, like fall and spring moving in tandem towards the downed Lord of the Dragon Palace. Hanako wastes no words as she closes her eyes and releases her move: a soft green glow that sparkles and becomes more vivid, reflected in the pinkish-white flowers in her antlers. As the glow envelops them, the frost starts to evaporate, and the damage it had done begins to heal. The Sawsbuck opens her eyes, the picture of calm despite their situation, and glimpses Shino flying off to lend his assistance to Sho and Kairyuu before turning her attention to the Lugia slowly standing up before her. : Thank you, young one, for your courage and your aid. (spreading his wings) Now it is time for me to finish what I began-- : Hold on, Ryūjin-sama. We have a plan… As the Lugia leans down for Hanako to whisper the plan to him, Shino balances up above on the stormy winds, scanning the environment for his target. He finds them moments later, waiting behind a broken rock fragment, and the Shiftry darts around Ōyamazumi, sending a soft gale in Sho’s direction. He turns to look at the flying tengu, making eye contact… and though no words are spoken, a whole conversation can be seen in the terse nods they exchange, and Sho grips Kairyuu’s neck tightly while Shino summons the winds to him. The waves stir underneath Kairyuu, somehow carrying the comforting scent of pine and leaves even in the storm, and with a strong leap, Kairyuu jumps into the wind’s current, riding it in an arc over Ōyamazumi. Just as the gale begins to peeter out, Sho jumps off of the Gyarados’ back who then receives another gust of wind to lower him safely back down to the water. Sho’s descent onto the Kyogre is just barely visible through the heavy rain: but Katsumi has kept her eyes peeled this entire time, and she turns to give the order to Isas… only for him to already be gathering lightning, sword pulsing with energy, ready to fire at the ‘mon on top of the monstrosity in the sea who raises his fist fearlessly. : Brouu bpatr blon brrzzrz, bldddlrbrupr, Bloo-bln, brouu blravp bramp brleplpt. Brolp brlnng blz brupr blwwn! : Agreed. The striped warlord wastes no more time, turning his sword towards Sho, and Raiju adds jolts to the sword until -- ka-crack! A line of electricity sang over the open water, darting quick as a viper into Sho’s fist, combining with his own ThunderPunch into something much stronger, maybe even godlike, and he hits the giant creature with a clap of thunder that races over its entire body. To Ōyamazumi, the attack is something very familiar, and it wonders how it could have mistaken the attack from before for the current assault; it does not need to know its attacker’s name, it knows that this is his old enemy, the mortal who had trapped it with his own soul, the one he respected and loathed, the one trying to seal him again! No! This can not happen, it will not happen, there’s still time… But no, there isn’t, as it is much too late to save itself. Water and wind surround it in a massive funnel, a shining whirlpool tugging at its fins, dragging it down. It cries to the storm, the rain, the water -- for I am your master! -- but none heed its call, and as the whirlpool takes hold, Ōyamazumi looks up at the great white dragon hovering over it, same as before, so long ago… And yet, the anger starts to seep away, as far away and yet so clearly he can see a priestess, floating in ethereal white energy, and a turtle under her with two orbs levitating rapidly around him. All of them -- dragon, priestess, and turtle -- are all the Kyogre can see now, vision consumed by white light, and it is then that it realizes that this is not the past. Years have passed, yes, it can see that now, anger had clouded his memory, though this was no excuse for its actions… still, as the great slumber begins to overtake it once more, it turns to the Lugia with a mournful roar, both legendaries looking at one another in the eye of the storm. Distracted as it was, it’s no wonder that it does not notice the bird bursting through the walls of wind and water spiralling around it. The bird makes a sharp dive, landing on the Kyogre’s back and waddling quickly to the large ‘mon sitting calmly with his hands cupped together on his lap who speaks firmly to the newcomer. : Koji-san, I advise you to leave now while you still can. : And I advise you to get off your big ol’ behind and get out of here pronto~! : I cannot swim through these wild waters without being dragged to the bottom, and I cannot fly as you can. I cannot leave, and soon you will not be able to as well. : So leave. Now. : Oh, he’s just being stubborn! C’mon, Koji, fly ‘im out of here, drag ‘im if you have to! : This will never work! : You haven’t even tried! : But-- : No buts! : … ahh, I’m sorry, Minoru-sama, I have to try! The young bird takes to the sky, snagging his talons into the collar of Sho’s shirt, desperately flapping to lift the large ‘mon up… and Sho sighs, not moving an inch. : Alright, so he’s as heavy as he looks. Come ON, Koji, put your back into it! As Koji continues to struggle, outside the whirlpool another desperate bird flies near the shoreline, landing with a relieved sigh at her husband’s side, finally spotting him among the crowd watching the resealing. She leans into him, offering him her warmth, knowing it must be difficult for him to stand by as one of his best and oldest friends falls victim to the tempest, unable to save him… but she is troubled by another problem, and now she bites at her lower beak, asking her husband under her breath, : Takeshi, have you seen Koji? I sent him back to the village to stay safe but now I can’t find him. Takeshi jolts out of his sad reverie, recoiling in shock at the implication of those words, but before the Fearow can answer, another speaks up. : You mean the Unfezant messenger from Aether and the rat? I saw them fly towards the whale a little while ago. : No, he wouldn’t… : (about to take off) Of course he would! : (grabbing her wing) Dear, no, you can’t! Look at that thing, you won’t be able to get out! : Takeshi… : I love you, but he’s my son! I will never forgive myself if I don’t go! She gently pulls her wing free -- an easy gesture as Takeshi stares at her slack-beaked -- and with that she’s gone, using a tailwind to speed her advance and break through the whirlpool! : Holy shit! What’s WITH you birds and storms?! : … The Fearow stumbles back, heart reeling with not one, not two, but THREE losses in the span of ten minutes. He clutches something in his claw, something that he has kept hidden for far too long: then, with a reverberating shriek, he spreads his wings, brace cracking apart and falling away as he glares hotly at the vortex. : Not on my watch you won’t, kami or not!! Feathers shimmering, Takeshi soars into the air, clapping his wings together with an audible crack. His agility increased tenfold, he charges for the barrier (and his family), disappearing into the whirlpool. : Birds! All of them! All of them are CRAZY!! But any sound from the outside world is nullified beyond the veil of wind surrounding the Kyogre. Landing in a flurry of feathers, Wakana makes a beeline for her son, wrapping him in a tight hug. : Mom?! : Koji, what are you thinking? (She pulls away from him, searching his face frantically.) Nobody wants this to happen, but there is nothing we can do. We must go, now! : We can’t, not without Minoru-sama! : (kneading the corners of his eyes) What a mess… : Get out of here. All of you. : But-- : Well, I knew you were crazy, but just givin’ up like that-- : Giving up? Is that what you think I’m doing?! Only one has to die this day, and I have made my peace with it!! : Sho-san… : Sometimes you have to accept that there is nothing you can do to stop the inevitable and cut your losses so you can fight to live another day. : (laughing derisively) Besides, what were you thinking? That you could fly me out of here, foolish. : Something along those lines, yes! : Dear?! Slicing through the barrier of wind, Takeshi flings off the last vestiges of his Sky Attack, gliding towards them on the rocking currents -- and with a jerk of his talons, he throws something at Sho. : Catch! : (grabbing the small object in mid-air) And this is? : A special float stone. I have been using it to make it easier to fly -- though now it serves a new purpose in rescuing you. : Huh. Perhaps you are not so foolish after all… : Hold onto it tight, my friend. Koji, Wakana, grab Sho. The Unfezants obey the command, perching on Sho’s shoulders as he grips the float stone in his fist, Matu ducking into Koji’s bag to hide. Behind them, Takeshi circles around, wings coated in a warm, greenish light as he prepares to make a U-turn, all pain forgotten in his haste--'' : Now, use Tailwind! ''Wakana and Koji propel twin columns of wind, and Takeshi catches the breeze, using it to swoop down and grab the back of Sho’s shirt, lifting both him and his family towards the barrier of wind… Meanwhile, just outside the barrier, Ryūjin can delay no longer. Eyes shining with regret, he flings his wings together -- light billows up from the seal -- and a blast of energy and air rocket from the Lugia’s mouth to the Kyogre who feels a great weight lift from its back. Ōyamazumi submerges, dragged into the abyss, falling into the dark, into a restless sleep, captured by dreams, not knowing how long it would last… and the Lugia lifts his head to the sky and utters a long, drawn-out cry, the seal glinting one last time underwater before darkening. : (to himself) It is done. Farewell, Ōnamazu. May you slumber for all eternity. Waves start to calm and the storm murmurs into nothingness as the Lugia soars back to shore. As the rain ceases, the coastline is quiet… too quiet, as those who had managed to survive stare out into the ocean, mourning those who were lost. : To lose Sho is one thing, but Takeshi, Wakana, and Koji too? : Idiots! They should’ve stayed back, they didn’t have to-- : Katsumi-san… : … dammit. : Their sacrifices shall not have been in vain. We will sing of their bravery and glory for years to come, and all who come here will know the true story of-- : Holy cra--! : Look!! Up above, four bodies plummet towards the earth! As everyone gawks in shock, Shino bursts into action, sending a whirlwind to catch the quartet, slowing their descent, not quite stopping it as they land with a splash on the partially-submerged coastline. Everyone runs out to them, daring to hope that a miracle had occurred… and in fact, it had. : Sho, you’re alive! : Indeed I am -- (reaching over to pat Takeshi’s back) -- thanks to Takeshi-san. Takeshi smiles weakly then struggles to his feet, wings hanging uselessly at his sides. His wife and son support him on either side, and the bird warlord stiffly inclines his head towards the others. : I apologize for worrying all of you with my actions. There was little time to waste or make a plan so I just-- : “Winged” it. : … Yes. : Speaking of wings, what of yours? They-- : Matter not. All that matters is that we’re alive -- all of us -- and that is good enough for me. : Well said. (He looks around, craning his neck.) And what of Hoori-san? Is he alright? : (floating into view with Hoori and Otohime behind her) Ask him yourself, Minoru-sama. : Sho-sama! (The turtle almost slips in his haste to run to Sho, hugging the larger ‘mon around the middle, arms barely around his girth.) I’m so glad you’re okay! : As I am to see you, young Hoori. : Father! The Milotic hurries to reach Ryūjin as he lands heavily on the ground. Kairyuu appears as well, and both he and his sister lean into their adopted father’s wings, relief evident on both their faces. Ryūjin himself allows a small smile to spread over his face, gladly hugging Otohime and Kairyuu to him, happy to be able to enjoy this small act of love after so much strife. : I am so very proud of both of you. You have shown great spirits today, my children, and I am delighted to call you my own. : Oh, Father… : No crying, Sister. If you start, then I’ll start… : (elbowing Bál) I dunno ‘bout you, but I’d love to see that! : Blubberin’ dragons wit’ their great big drake tears: I’ll pass. : Eh, you’re no fun… As Ryūjin releases Otohime and Kairyuu, Matu suddenly pokes his head out from Koji’s bag, asking the question that has been on everyone’s minds: : So, wait, is that IT? Is it finally over? : Yes, the nightmare is over -- and we have all of you to thank for it. : (looking at those gathered around her) People of Sazanami… Gāng-Tiě… Aether… Thank you one and all for your courage today! You all fought valiantly, and with everyone’s support, we have won this day! : (raising a fist) To Sazanami! The people cheer: not just for the salvation of their land, but for the salvation of their souls. And even though the sky remains gray and listless, and surely much work will need to be done to repair the battered nation, one thing is for sure -- that those assembled on that war-torn shore know how precious life is and they will prize every moment they breathe from now on.